Polos opuestos
by Lenhas
Summary: —¿Quieres besarme Potter? ¿Quieres? Porque yo sí.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes Rowling. Historia mía. ¿Tu entender?

**Nota autora**: Bien. Una historia larga nunca me fue fácil de escribir, es por eso que no sé cómo me irá con esto. Espero tener el suficiente talento y tiempo algún día para sentarme a escribir algo grande pero por ahora no tengo. Tengo que avisar que en éste Mini-Fic o llamémosle _intento de_ no hay sexo explícito (por lo menos no por este capítulo). Decidí poner en este rating por las palabras. Si sienten que la historia es rara, o está con carencia de lógica, es porque (además de que no se me da bien escribir) esto al principio era un OS, pero quiero que termine siendo algo más entretenido y largo, ya saben, para que tengan algo más que leer, es por eso que espero con muchas ansias que les guste aunque sea un poco.

Ya saben que adoro a Scorpius/Lily, y que me apena haya tan pocos fics como se lo merecen, pero sé que hay varios fanáticos, así que ayúdenme a hacer crecer a la pareja: si no les gusta escribir comenten las historias de las autoras fanáticas de la pareja que sí lo hacen. Se los pido como compañera potterica, no como alguien que busca beneficiarse a sí misma.

La temática de los "polos opuestos" es trillada, ya colma, lo sé. Pero tenía muchas muchas ganas de escribir algo con éste título, que es una de las cosas que, a mí modo de ver, hace a esta pareja tan pero tan interesante. Espero puedan disfrutar, y cualquier duda consulten con un comentario, y cualquier crítica manden un comentario, y cualquier comentario, ya saben, manden un comentario. ¡Besos y a leer!

* * *

**P**olos **O**puestos.

_Scorpius/Lily_

* * *

**Primer capítulo**: miradas recíprocas, mentes dañinas.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? —era obvio que era el.

De todas las cosas que Lily pensó que ese año podrían llegar a pasar, hablarle a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no era una de ellas ni por asomo. Pero si algo estaba claro hasta ahora, su primera semana de su quinto año, es que las cosas no estaban saliendo como normalmente lo hacían todos los años en sus inicios, es decir, sin novedades y cosas atípicas. Y eso le gustaría si no fuera porque todo lo que no estaba siendo normal era feo. Desastroso. Como por ejemplo, ésta situación inimaginable: ella, Lily Luna Potter, orgullosa Gryffindor, una de las mejores alumnas de su generación, digna buscadora de su equipo... Parada frente al grupo de serpientes que menos tendría que acercarse en su vida con un comunicado en su boca.

—¿Qué crees? —contestó él con sorna. Y sus dos amigos se largaron a reír, como si aquel rubio de pálido atractivo hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo mágico.

Y eh aquí una de las tantas razones por la que este grupo de serpientes, consolidado por tres, era el menos aceptable para que ella se acercara.

Nott era un extraño ser casi completamente anti social que lo único que podía hacer en contacto con una persona era mirarla con asco, decirle sin articular palabra que él valía más y, obviamente, todo aquello con los brazos cruzados. Leía, tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, estaba en clases e iba al baño con los malditos brazos cruzados. Se reía de forma rara, triste, casi sin abrir la boca, apenas produciendo algún que otro "_ja_" con una sonrisa falsa, desganada.

Zabini era un pobre joven con la moral muy baja y el ego muy alto al que no le faltaban ilusas féminas tontas detrás de él, su colonia francesa y sus sonrisas que consistían en pasarse la lengua por los labios hasta que esta pobre se secara y le quedara colgando a un costado. A Lily parecía darle ciertos espasmos en su ojo derecho cuando lo veía, claramente por desagrado.

Y el último, pero no menos importante, y con importante nos referimos a insoportable, ignorante y engreído, Scorpius Malfoy. Rubio, ojos grises, rasgos bonitos, cuerpo fornido pero no al extremo y una lista de conquistas que, al contrario del mujeriego Zabini, eran todas de chicas tan bonitas como él. Podía ser guapo e inteligente, aunque a simple vista no pareciera lo segundo, porque lo primero sí, pero era tan creído, tan antipático, tan mirada falsa, que simplemente le daba repulsión.

Aún así, sabiendo que a los ojos de todos ella valía más, se sentía tonta frente a ellos. Sentía cómo se burlaban de ella en silencio con sus miradas cómplices y como, luego de que se fuera, se burlarían de ella en carcajadas y palabras vulgares. Era una sensación repugnante la de sentirse inferior, una escoria, como ellos la miraban, de manera denigrante, como lo hacían con todos los de su familia, pero para su mala suerte a Lily sí le afectaba aquello, al menos en el momento. Al menos de él...

Lily quitó su vergonzosa mirada de esos tres chicos y la dirigió hacia la ventana del Caldero Chorreante a la cual le faltaba una buena limpieza, entre sus dedos se destruía lentamente un pedazo de pergamino mientras repasaba mentalmente los numerosos defectos de esos chicos, que se convertían en numerosos puntos por los que no debería estar ahí, perdiendo su tiempo, o peor que eso, malgastándolo. Respiró profundo y se recordó por qué estaba ahí: por un bien comunitario, o social, o lo mismo. Era por ayudar a un alumno de séptimo año a no llevarse pociones y que no reprobara.

De pronto, provocando que ella diera un respingo vergonzoso, Malfoy alargó su mano y le quitó el papel a ella de entre las suyas. La pelirroja lo miró entre ofendida y sorprendida, mientras que el ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a la cara. Claro que si el decidía mirarla Lily mantendría la mirada, apenas, por unos ocho o seis segundos.

—Está al revés —dijo ella, con las orejas ardiéndole, y se dio cuenta de que era estúpido lo que había dicho, obviando el hecho de que él apenas había terminado de alisar el pequeño bollito en el que se había convertido el pedazo de papel. Siguió sin mirarla, pero hizo una mueca de furia.

—Lo sé.

Mientras Lily apretaba con furia sus manos hechas puños a sus costados, Nott y Zabini miraban todo con absoluta atención, Zabini tenía una sonrisa que era una risa apunto de explotar en su rostro.

—¿Sábado a las ocho de la mañana? —rugió el rubio, Lily dio un pequeño nuevo brinco sin poder evitarlo— Debes ser estúpida si crees que estaré despierta a esa hora.

—Entonces lo soy, pero no más que tu.

Zabini se tapó la boca con la mano mientras reía, y Nott miró a la pelirroja con un claro mensaje: "ahora sí que eres estúpida". Lily decidió mantener la mirada en el cuello de la camisa bien arreglado de Nott antes de que mirar a un costado y encontrarse con la cara de Scorpius Malfoy y la mirada parecida a la de un basilisco. Pero no hizo falta. Cuando Scorpius se paró, haciendo rechinar su silla mandándola hacia atrás, la pelirroja estaba segura de que ella tenía una auténtica cara de víctima de escena de terror sumamente sangrienta. Obstruyendo la vista de Nott o cualquier objeto que ella pudiera mirar en vez del rubio, Malfoy se paró peligrosamente frente a ella. Muy cerca. Lily tuvo que trastabillar hacia atrás, o sino hubiera sentido la tela de la corbata del Slytherin rozar su nariz.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de verlo directamente, pero sus instintos la traicionaron y sin siquiera pensarlo se encontró levantando su rostro con lentitud hacia arriba, y sus ojos pardos chocaron con esos ojos grises. Había tormenta en ellos, furia, también fuego, y todo eso hizo estremecer a Lily. Hubiera deseado no estar ahí, definitivamente le hubiese gustado seguir los consejos de Lucy y dejar que Malfoy se pudriera en sus pociones. Con el labio apretado, formando una línea recta y blanca, y las alas de la nariz abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza y velocidad, Malfoy la estaba haciendo sentir tan pero tan indefensa...

—No tendrías que estar haciendo esto —susurró, con los dientes apretados. A la pelirroja le sorprendió tanto su voz, su forma de decirlo, que perdió el miedo por unos segundos para cubrirlo con estupor. Fue como... Si él lamentara que ella esté ahí y que él estuviera actuando así.

—¿Q-qué?

—No te me acerques.

La cabeza de Lily comenzó a maquinar escenas pasadas que, gracias a un fuerte grado de concentración, logró quitarlas de inmediato. Tenía que ser fuerte, y con su corazón saltando dentro de ella y sus piernas flaqueando no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Scorpius se veía serio, furioso... Diferente al chico engreído y cara de oler mierda. Y, dos segundos después de que el notara la inspección indebida e inconsciente de la joven de dos años menor, su rostro cambió. Altanería y burla se reflejaron en el. Volvió a ser el mismo que frente a todos era. Se giró y miró a sus amigos, se rió y Zabini también lo hizo, y luego volvió a mirarla con esa odiosa sonrisa: la comisura del labio izquierdo fruncido y levantado. Lily sintió su orgullo doler cuando interpretó los gestos de Scorpius; "te mueres por mí, quieres estar cerca de mí todo el tiempo".

—No quiero estar cerca tuyo —le hubiese gustado seguir sin pelos en la lengua, pero la verdad es que esta casi se le traba y el bufido de Scorpius la desconcentró—. Pero, lamentablemente, al ser prefecta tengo ciertas reglas que seguir, y deberes que implementar aunque no quisiera. Ayudar a un alumno que pide ayuda es un deber que debo seguir, por más desagradable que sea la persona que la pide.

—Yo no pedí ayuda.

—Eso no me dijo el profesor de pociones —contestó al instante.

—Miente.

Por la convicción con la que él lo decía, era difícil pensar que estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero por qué le haría algo así el profesor a ella? Malfoy debía estar mintiendo, era eso.

—No puede mentir —otra vez la inundó el nerviosismo—. Si no quieres admitir que necesitas ayuda, está bien, pero no faltes otra vez, ya te cambié el día y la hora es el momento más seguro de que no tienes nada que hacer.

—Tengo que dormir, al contrario tuyo tengo quien me agote los viernes a la noche.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, sin entender por completo.

—De sexo, Potter —la manera en la que dijo sexo, como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo, y la manera en la que dijo Potter, como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, hizo a Lily querer defenderse, pero no pudo—. En serio eres una niña.

—N-no me conoces Malfoy —fue lo único que pudo decir, y que a grandes rasgos era verdad.

—Y tu a mi tampoco, Potter —señaló por un segundo la puerta con su largo dedo—. Vete por ahí y no vuelvas, no necesito tu estúpida caridad.

—Pero el profesor Asclepius dijo que...

—¡El profesor Asclepius miente! —gritó. Y Lily sintió como algunas personas del lugar se giraban para mirarlos— ¿Sabes qué creo? Que eres patética, que estás enamorada de mi y que estás buscando alguna excusa patética para hablarme. No me interesas, lárgate.

—Espera un segundo, yo —sentía sus mejillas arder, y apenas pudo hablar con elocuencia, pero Malfoy volvió a callarla.

—Cállate, eres una niñata, no me interesas, mejor que no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí o lo lamentarás.

Lily estaba perpleja. Malfoy era peor de que lo creía, el Malfoy que ella creía podía llegar a tener algo de bien dentro de él no existía en lo más mínimo. Fue todo una estúpida ilusión, eso debía ser todo. Allí, frente a ella, con una sonrisa sardónica, estaba el verdadero Scorpius Malfoy. El que ella pensaba haber podido conocer no existía en lo más mínimo, ese que ella conoció era una faceta falsa de él. Éste, el repugnantemente cruel y orgulloso, era el verdadero.

—Y no me sigas mirando con esa cara de perro moribundo que tanto les gusta a toda tu familia usar. Das asco haciendo estas chiquilinadas, deberías crecer y entender que jamás te tocaría. Arregla tu mente para que deje de imaginarse cosas como que el profesor Stump te pidió que me ayudaras —estaba alterado, el cabello se le había despeinado ligeramente cuando movió la cabeza de un lado a otro muy rápido, sus ojos estaban abiertos—. Deja de mirarme así, maldición, vete.

Al principio Lily no respondió, no podía, estaba conmocionada. Lo primero en moverse fue su mirada, sus ojos pardos miraron la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Sabía que Scorpius la estaba mirando fijamente, a pesar de que ella agachó su cabeza hasta el piso antes de hacer que sus pies se movieran, inseguros al principio, pero luego lo hizo con más determinación, y a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta iba levantando su cabeza. Tenía algo en su garganta que la estaba matando, un nudo enorme presionándole.

Se encontró con su primo Louis en la entrada, no pudo evitar pensar que tenían el mismo maldito cabello, justo cuando estaba saliendo, y casi choca con él. Lo vio pero no lo hizo, quiso saludarlo pero tampoco pudo. Necesitaba alejarse y pensar por qué había sido tan tonta, tan intensamente estúpida.

—Oye, Lily... —Louis la miró, sorprendido por cómo se alejaba con rapidez— Eso no está bien.

0o0o0o0o

—Lily, hay personas buenas, malas y estúpidas. Las malas son las que hacen todo mal, las buenas las que hacen todo bien, y las estúpidas las que creen hacer bien y hacen mal.

—Me alegro saber que piensas que soy de las primeras —murmuró, irónica, mientras revolvía el estofado de su plato con falta de energía. Dominique bufó, sonriente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mírate, no puedes ni comer de lo mal que te sientes. Yo en tu lugar me subiría a mi escoba, volaría hasta llegar a los cien metros de altura y me soltaría de ella. Es la solución. —masticó tranquila, hasta que vio que su pelirroja prima no atendía a sus insultos que eran una forma rara para intentar subir el ánimo a alguien— ¡Pero no lo hagas!

—Lo pensaré —quiso hacer un chiste, pero realmente no se encontraba animada y le salió con la voz de una persona que estaba a punto de ser ahorcada.

Dominique sonrió a su prima, intentando calmarla y hacerle sentir mejor, pero no funcionó mucho. En dos minutos de auténtico silencio, algo que no se solía dar entre las dos primas que se llevaban de manera fabulosa, Lily apenas dio un bocado a su comida y Dominique se dedicó a mirar a las personas a su alrededor. Ya era tarde, por lo general ambas a esta hora ya estaban acostadas o apunto de hacerlo, pero al ser día de entrenamiento de Quidditch, como todos los jueves y lunes, para las serpientes y los leones se le daba la posibilidad de que aquellos alumnos permanezcan fuera de sus habitaciones hasta antes de las once, solo tenían una hora para cenar y hacer lo que debieran hacer luego de los entrenamientos, que terminaban a las diez. Y si eso fuera poco, a Lily todavía le quedaba una larga caminata en la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ser prefecta le estaba trayendo más problemas de lo que pensó, estaba agotada.

—Si te anima, Ian Wood no te ha sacado la mirada encima en toda la cena —apuntó Dominique, mirando a su bella prima y al nuevo capitán de Gryffindor desde que James Sirius terminó de cursar su séptimo año.

—Debo tener una snitch en la espalda, nada más —era notorio la adicción de Wood por el Quidditch.

—Vamos, buscadora, te lo digo en serio —por lo general, es decir siempre, Dominique no era de las personas que mentían intentando subirle el ánimo a alguien. En realidad, era bastante sincera y realista. Así que Lily sabía que su prima no mentía, pero también estaba al tanto de que no le importaba del todo saber lo que Ian hacía, con ese carácter tan furioso que lo dominaba en los entrenamientos y en los juegos.

—Si vieras cómo me dijo hoy algunas cosas no pensarías que se está enamorando de mí mientras mira mi espalda.

—No pienso que se enamoraría de tí mirándote la espalda, pero sí el trasero —Dominique rió cuando Lily se sonrojó ligeramente—. Vamos, ¿qué te dijo el tonto? Así como tiene ese cuerpo tan lindo sé que también tiene una mente muy pequeña como para estar en séptimo.

—Sólo... Me recordó gritándome el deber de un buscador, como si no lo supiera —levantó los hombros, si bien le hizo pasar una buena vergüenza durante unos minutos frente a todos sus compañeros de equipo a Lily no le importaba tanto, no tanto como lo otro que había sucedido un par de horas antes del entrenamiento.

—¿Te gritó? Pero qué idiota —Lily asintió ligeramente, y aunque más que gritar Wood había estado eufórico, no era eso lo que la tenía mal.

—¿Entonces también estás mal por eso, no solamente por lo de Scorpius? —preguntó Dominique, masticando mientras miraba a su prima de reojo.

—Sólo por lo de Malfoy, y por favor no lo llames Scorpius —gruñó por lo bajo lo último.

—Vamos, es su nombre. Y hay que admitir que está bueno... —lo dijo disminuyendo su voz, tal vez por miedo a que Lily le tirara un utensilio en la cabeza o a que alguien la escuchara.

—¿Es un chiste, Dominique? —claro que estaba bueno. Demasiado, en realidad. Pero por ser quién era y por cómo caminaba, como si tuviera dos kilos de sandia como testículos, no se podía admitir. Por lo menos ella, Lily Luna Potter, no. No quería. Se negaba rotundamente.

—Acabo de recordar que tu no estuviste esa noche que nos juntamos todas las primas Weasley, terminamos admitiendo cosas que nos deshonraba, pero que al final eran ciertas —señaló con un cuchillo a la mesa de Slytherin, la cual estaba casi vacía, y que, por suerte, no tenía al trasero de Scorpius Malfoy en ella—. Y una de las cosas que todas admitimos es que está bueno, él y su estúpido amigo Zabini, qué bárbaro lo sé. ¿Puedes creer que a Molly le gusta Nott? ¡Por Merlín, es como un árbol alto y robusto, lo admito, pero no habla absolutamente nada!

Lily negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar que primas como Roxanne, quien odiaba con ímpetu a los Slytherin, Lucy, con pinta de que solo le gustan los caballitos que chorrean caramelos, y Rose, la más seria y aburrida de todas a la que sólo le gustaban los libros románticos muggles, admitieran que Scorpius Malfoy era guapo. Lily Luna levantó ligeramente su cabeza, para encontrarse a Dominique mirándola con un ojo ligeramente más cerrado que el otro y la cabeza un tanto torcida, especuladora.

—No esperarás que acepte que Sco —cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza— Malfoy es guapo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Merlín, Dominique, a veces creo que lo odio.

—Sólo tu puedes no utilizar la palabra odio contra personas que no soportas —negó con la cabeza—. El otro día le dije a mi madre que la odiaba, ¿crees que soy una rara o malévola?

—No, Dominique, sólo pienso que exageraste y que luego te arrepentiste de haberlo dicho.

—Sí, Lily, pero no creo que Scorpius venga a abrazarte y a darte un beso en la frente luego de que le digas_ te odio_ como para arrepentirte de haberlo dicho, como lo hizo mi madre.

De sólo imaginarse a Scorpius Malfoy acunándola entre sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole la espalda y dándole un beso en la frente se sintió estremecer. De solo imaginarse que eso ocurriera otra vez... Se sintió estremecer de disgusto, antipatía, tristeza y dolor, corrigió a su impulsiva mente para quitar esa imagen de su mente... Tan clara, tan vívida... Todavía podía sentir con disgusto que haber sentido al cuerpo de Malfoy, que siempre parecía tan frío, darle calor y cariño que en ese momento tanto había necesitado le había gustado, le había hecho sentirse bien...

—¡Ey, Lily! —Dominique la miraba sorprendida desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando pudo salir de su trance— Mierda, nunca te había visto así, fue aterrador.

—¿A-así cómo? —preguntó, en un susurro.

—Perdida, en tus pensamientos —colocó sus cubiertos a un lado, sin quitar la vista encima de su prima pelirroja.

Ahora entendía por qué Albus, su segundo hermano, se había preocupado tanto por ella en todas las vacaciones. Lily sabía que había actuado anormal a lo que ella siempre era, que estuvo más encerrada en su habitación, declinando ofertas para jugar unos partidos de Quidditch, y socializando menos con toda la familia, pero sólo Albus la había visto tantas veces recordar esa escena. Una y otra vez, cuando la recordaba, ella debía quedar así; en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, perdida, sumergiéndose tanto en esa escena de la cual no sabía si avergonzarse por gustarle... Y eso había preocupado a su hermano. Por suerte James no había estado en casi todas las vacaciones en la casa Potter, y se había ido a los de los Scamander, de lo contrario la había visto así y él definitivamente le habría preguntado qué le sucedía, y hasta no obtener la respuesta verdadera no pararía, al contrario de Albus, que prefirió darle algo más de privacidad luego de un tiempo.

—Lo siento Dominique, si sigo sentada me dormiré. Iré a ver si la biblioteca sigue abierta, si tengo suerte puedo encontrar un libro para leer en mi ronda nocturna. Que descanses —se levantó y se dirigió afuera del Comedor, caminando entre las mesas con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Dominique es de esas personas que prefiere dar privacidad a las demás, que piensan y saben que si una persona no le cuenta a otro lo que le tiene mal es porque no lo desea, porque no quiere que los demás lo sepan. Así que si Lily no quiere decírselo estaba todo perfecto. Sólo que nunca le había pasado esa situación con ella, a quien consideraba su prima preferida y por lo tanto se preocupaba por ella. Y además, verla así, tan indefensa, tan soñadora, le había dado miedo. Porque Lily era alguien fuerte, decidida, con los pies sobre la tierra y muy inteligente, características que habían ayudado a la pelirroja más pequeña de las Weasley a sobrevivir al título de "_hija de Harry Potter_", características que en ese mínimo momento de trance habían desaparecido en ella por completo, dejando ver a una joven con miedo, indefensa, vergüenza y hasta ojos brillantes, dejando ver a una Lily que el mundo comería fácilmente.

Y Dominique, más que nadie en el mundo en esos momentos, quería ser la primera en descubrir quién podía debilitar tanto a alguien como Lily Potter. Primero, y tal vez, para felicitarlo por ser tan destructivo y admirarlo. Segundo, para asegurarse de cuántos primos Weasley debía reunir para que éste recibiera una paliza. Y teniendo en cuenta de que quienes habían estado hablando eran Wood y Malfoy, prefería toda su vida que fuera Malfoy, porque Wood era un poco más guapo como para recibir una paliza. ¡No! Debía ser Wood, él tiene que ser quien la traiga tan mal, a Lily tenía que gustarle Wood, harían una pareja hermosa... Porque si era Malfoy... Si a Lily Luna Potter le gustaba Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, se desataría una guerra, una que ella querría ver y en la cual participaría arduamente para que su prima no saliera lastimada.

0o0o0o0o

—Para la próxima solo tienes que seguir a tus demás compañeros, ¿sí? —Lily peinó los oscuros y lisos cabellos del pequeño, el cual aún tenía los ojos húmedos por el llanto.

—Está bien, sí —murmuró.

Lily sonrió. Ese pequeño le hacía recordar muchísimo a Albus cuando tenía once. Era así de despistado, inocente y vergonzoso, también callado, tal como su hermano. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, antes de que entrara por fin a su Sala Común. El pobre niño había estado andando por Hogwarts durante casi tres horas, completamente perdido.

—Si no te aprendiste bien el camino, solo búscame, ¿sí? Pero no te adentres solo por cualquier pasillo —le recomendó, aunque estaba segura de que el niño por fin había aprendido luego de que ella le explicara detalladamente por los lugares donde pasaron hasta llegar allí.

—Está bien —el niño dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando Lily le dio un rápido beso en la frente, no quería asustarlo, pero se le hacía imposible no darle uno siendo tan tierno.

—Ahora entra, y recuerda que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, así que ponte a dormir ni bien estés en tu habitación —lo animó. El niño asintió con vehemencia y una sonrisa muy adorable, se giró y Lily tuvo que pararse y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que él estuvo a punto de decir la contraseña de las serpientes frente a ella. Definitivamente era tan despistado como Albus.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el niño, cuando por fin la entrada ya se encontraba habilitada. Lily le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, pero el niño vino corriendo con velocidad hacia ella y, haciéndola trastabillar, se arrojó hacia sus piernas y las abrazó con fuerza.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, conmovida por la situación, especialmente cuando el niño le dio un sonoro beso arriba de su rodilla y se dirigió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. La pelirroja quedó aturdida, con los brazos ligeramente levantados y la boca abierta, viendo como el niño desaparecía de su vista con unos adorables mofletes sonrojados.

—¿Te sorprende que los Slytherin también seamos tiernos?

Esa voz.

Toda su felicidad, que había consistido en apenas media hora de soledad y veinte minutos de llevar al pequeño, acababa de ser ultrajada de la manera más desconsiderada que el destino podía crear. Sintió un espasmo de rabia recorrerle la espalda, y con la boca apretada de la bronca apenas pudo hablar.

—¿Le hablas a una prefecta estando fuera de tu habitación a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó, reacia.

Acababa de llamarlo estúpido. La cara burlona de él cambió al instante, y Lily se sintió tonta por haberse atrevido a retarlo. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando acá! ¿Por qué mierda le hablaba si había sido él mismo quien le había dicho que se alejara de él? ¿Por qué ella le tenía tanto miedo? ¡El no podía hacerle nada, de todos modos! ¿Y por qué la abrumaba tanto el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy sí fuera el Scorpius Malfoy que todos creían? Se había comportado como un patán irracional frente a ella, y con eso ya le había demostrado, efectivamente, que ese Scorpius que ella creía existía era una muy, muy grande mentira... Entonces, ¿quién había sido el Scorpius que ella conoció?

—¿Por quién me tomas, Potter? —la miró de arriba abajo, sin la túnica espantosa y gigante no se veía para nada mal. Pero no por eso su cara de odio se disimuló.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de girarse intentando salir de allí por si la cosa se ponía más fea. No le importaba saber por qué Malfoy la había mirado así ni qué insultos tenía para ella a estas horas, solo quería irse, y terminar con su ronda de esa noche.

Si tal vez se hubiera girado podría haber visto la cara arremetida por la furia del rubio, y cómo sus puños se tensaron. O si, tal vez, ella no le hubiera restado esos puntos no se avecinaría peores momentos. Pero había un problema; el _tal vez_ no servía para nada, porque si ella tal vez no hubiera correspondido a su beso el año pasado no tendría que estar lidiando con su nombre aristócrata y raro, y repudiado, en su mente todo el tiempo. Si tal vez, si sólo tal vez el no se hubiera atrevido a abrazarla y besarla, y ella a corresponder, no tendrían que estar pasando por esto: sintiéndose tan raros, imbéciles, unos perdedores y sin ser capaces de sacarse de su mente al otro, a la fragancia del otro, al sabor del otro, al tacto del otro...

—¡Potter! —rugió.

Lily se sobresaltó, pero siguió caminando.

Quería que esa pelirroja se fuera, que desapareciera por la esquina de ese oscuro pasillo, para intentar colocar a su mente en paz ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Todo el maldito día no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza, ahora que la había vuelto a ver su maldita mente tendría más imágenes a las que recordar.

Ella se fue, girando al final del pasillo, ignorando su grito, su cabello rojo y liso que no tardó en desaparecer junto con su cuerpo reclamaba a Scorpius que corriera tras ella y que, poniendo sus dedos entre ellos, los acariciara y la atraiga con altanería y rapidez hacia su cuerpo. Quería que se quedara y seguir estando frente a su presencia. ¿Para qué? Ni él lo sabía. Y la respuesta lo aterraba.

La odiaba.


End file.
